Ben 10 meets pokemon
BEN10 MEETS POK'EMON:poke10vs.evil ___________________________________________________________________________________________ We start out seeing a dark portal and then suddenly.....BOOOOM!!!! a dark cosmic storm appears and the camera stops,zooms in, and enhances the image to show a shadowy pokemon like monster. it then unpauses and soon we see the dark cosmic storm heading for the pokemon world. we then see a strange demension were all the legendarys make peace and talk. kyogre,groudon,rayquaza,latios,and latias' eyes all turn a blackish-redish color and all use their special attacks at nothing. (arceus): shut your mouths and calm down!!!!!!!!!!! (refering to all their special attacks requir their mouths open.) OK now what is the matter with all you 5 ideatatears? (kyogre): we see a creature heading towards the hoenn region! (celebi,jirachi,and shaymin): nonsense if only you see it then weres your proo.... gahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (arceus): what the! get a blissey in here! (blissey): alright thats it,thats it... NURSE AUDINO (audino):heal pulse! (arceus and garitina): alright now that we now this is a global problem..lets call ben tenyson.(everyone):who is ben temyson. (arceus): a universal hero from a different planet named earth. (mixed theme song of pokemon B and W and ben 10 UA) now we see ben as XLR8 battling a techadon cheif and losing. and a rainbow colored beam goes over ben and disapears, leaving the techadon cheif stunned. now we see the legendary demension again... (arceus): ahhh... ben tenyson (XLR8): umm.. i'm sorry have we met? (arceus):no but we have brought you here to marki-pok'eton (the pokemon world) to help us solve a great-unown threat. (flash) (ben): ok... so shouldin't have worn my sumo-slammer pajamas last night...but anyway what the heck are all you supposed to be? (all): the legendary pokemon! (ben):alright so if you are so great then why can't you solve this? theres probaly a techadon robot destroying my planet right now. (arceus): we shall now send you to this threat. (transporting spell from celebi) we now see hoenn but engulfed in natural disasters (ash): come on everyone (ben): hello (ash):who are you? (cilan): c'mon we just got everyone else to saftey! (ben): your going to stop it to? alright lets go! (transformation sequence) (echo-echo):ECHO-ECHO! hmm.. maybe i should go (ultimate echo-echo): ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO! (ash): wa.. what are you? (ultimate echo-echo): didn't you just see.. oh right you see... i own a intergalactic gaunlet called the ultamatrix that alows me to transform into over 1 million aliens. (iris):you now what never mind. lets just get that thing! the creature suddenly roars and comes out (ultimate echo-echo): gahhh! alright its time to go (transforms): WAY BIG!... (transformation) ULTIMATE WAY BIG! watch out everyone and climb on! (ash) who needs climbing? (ash's staraptor): sta..raptor! (ash):lets go! (staraptor) STAR (fly) (ash): staraptor return! (UWB): alright...now lets get um! (cosmic ray) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! (MONSTER): my decoy has done its job.... now i do mine! now the worlds of ben 10 and pokemon make one big world..slowley desinagrating (monster): attention all you you puny fu*bleep*ers! you only have 9 and a half days till you all die! (UWB): EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! down! (ash and co. get off UWB) i'm gonna try something dangerous and don't try to stop me (ash):Ben don't do it! (ben):too late! ALIEN X! (ben talking to serena and belicous) listen if we don't stop this then well all die! (alienX):motion denied! we will not be destroyed! (ash):what? (alien X make a circle with his arm) (monster) no..no..NO! (flash) (monster): gahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alien X):see you later! THE END Category:Episodes